Inseparable
by OrangeFireFly
Summary: A short story about Inuyasha and Kagome, a oneshot as it seems to be called on here. Kagome can't wait to get away, unable to accept her feelings for Inuyasha but he's not about to let her vanish from his life completely.


So I guess this is what people call a oneshot? I don't know, it's just kinda a short mess of a story that's been floating around in my head.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, are you okay?" <em>Oh Kami, oh please, no!<em>

"Rin," her name rolled off my tongue, whispered so quietly, that I am sure she heard the beat of my heart pounding in my chest better than the sound of her name from my lips.

The room seemed to pulse, making my already tear blurred vision worse, the only solid thing being the beautiful bride kneeling before me. Her white gown clung to her form, silk flowing gracefully with her movements, like water… serene and tantalizing, as if saying 'you wish you could pull this off.'

I chuckled quietly, _that is so Rin_… shaking my head in attempt to organize my thoughts I wiped my eyes, silently wishing that by doing so all of my oncoming tears would vanish.

Today is a day for tears of joy, but it seems that they don't come so easily.

Our situation is ironic in a way, on a brides wedding day she's the one person that everyone wants to see, yet here I am sitting in the girls bathroom with the last person I want to see right now kneeling before me… well second to last that is.

However, that does not matter. Because despite the fact that there is someone else out there that I would absolutely hate to see kneeling before me right now, I am sitting here on this damn toilet that I wish would fall right through the floor, straight down to hell, bawling my eyes out. While the woman who has been a sister to me for 18 years is kneeling before me with the most concerned expression I have ever come to see mixed in with her angelic features.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Her words echoed ringing clearly in my ears, she sounded so lost, and I can't say I blame her. Rin has a way of knowing things but she can't always be on top of it all.

"I'm a terrible friend." My voice cracked as I spoke, my gaze forced to my hands due to pure weakness. I'm not like Rin, I'm not strong, I can't look her in the eyes and say those words. But if we switched positions, if this was her sitting here crying and I was the one kneeling trying to figure out what's wrong Rin's eyes wouldn't leave me, no matter what she has to say she'd look at me, take in my reaction, it's happened before. Me, I can't look at her waiting for something in her expression to give away what she thinks, I just can't.

Fingers, soft and caring wiped away a few tears that threatened to fall, "Kagome, you're the only family I have even if Sesshomaru is going to be my husband and his family is going to become my family they have nothing on you. I don't care what you think you've done wrong you're my sister and I love you, nothing will ever change that."

"Rin…" I looked up only to look down on the woman I've come to respect and love. She's always been there for me and no matter how many times I screw up she's never thought less of me.

"I'm being so selfish Rin it's your big day and I'm so happy, but I should be as happy as I am because you're marrying the man that you love, but I'm not."

"Kagome, I don't understand…"

"I'm so happy today because it's the last day that I will see Inuyasha, Hojo, Izumo, and Bankotsu."

"Oh you silly girl!" she grinned widely, pulling me down into a hug practically squeezing the air out of my lungs.

"No more crying I don't like seeing you cry and you know that. Besides the past is the past and that's exactly where it's going to stay" She ordered in a very motherly fashion, as in I wasn't getting much of a choice after the words escaped from her lips because if I cry anymore it's going to upset her.

That's one thing that I don't want to do, today of all days.

"What are you two doing?"

"Sango, we were just having a discussion, why?"

I've never heard of a bride getting yelled at on their wedding day, then again I've never been to a wedding with Sango. Her face instantly went red with anger.

"What do you mean why? Is either of you aware of what time it is? You walk down the freaking isle in 15 minutes Rin, 15 minutes, do you understand that! We've been running around like crazy wondering what happened to the bride and the maid of honor. To make things worse Sesshomaru heard that we couldn't find you because Ayame went and opened her big fat mouth. He went berserk, Inuyasha too, and it was bad enough when it was just the groom, but now we have two insanely tense and worried demons. You don't even want to know about the scene they caused!" She paused, catching her breath while her face returned to its normal color.

"Now, I want you two to get out there and calm those two down before we have two freaked out demons and two dead bodies, do I make myself clear?" I shivered under Sango's icy glare her eyes held no hope and lots of promises, Rin just nodded and I quickly followed her out.

I'm not in the mood to see Inuyasha right now, but if that's what it takes to get Sango off my back then I'll play along.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru" I whispered tapping on the door a couple times.<p>

"Come in" his voice wasn't emotionless like usual, he's worried and he's not bothering to hide it.

Cracking the door open I stepped into the room, though the term 'room' didn't exactly fit. It was more like a house.

"I just wanted to tell you that Rin's okay. We were talking and… we lost track of the time. Sorry."

"Why didn't she come?"

"Um…what?" _why didn't she come…. What does he mean by why didn't she come._

"Why did she send you instead of coming herself?"

_Sesshomaru… he probably thought that Rin changed her mind that she was just going to up and leave._

It's obvious, isn't it? That his train of thought even for a split second considered the possibility that Rin was going to run. I mean that's what I would be thinking on my wedding day if the groom couldn't be found… well no, actually I would be thinking that he's doing a quick one with one of the bridesmaids. Then after their little session he was planning on marrying me and continuing his new found relationship behind my back.

But same thing basically, right?

"She… she can't face me. Can she?" he sounded unsure, like he didn't know what he was thinking, but it was pretty clear.

In fact it was more than clear and his words made my blood boil.

Any form of understanding I felt for the man vanished. All moral thinking shut down. I did the only thing that came to mind I slapped him good and hard his confused expression quickly changing to that of shock.

The echo of my hand coming into contact with his face faded into silence.

He didn't dare say anything and I, I was fuming.

"You bastard!" Not exactly what I was looking for, but it works, "You really think that Rin would do something like that to you! She loves you Sesshomaru, do you hear me? She loves you. There isn't anyone else out there as far as she's concerned. She's not the type to leave someone high and dry you of all people should know that. That's not Rin… she's ready, she's ready to walk down that aisle and become your wife, to give everything to you, she's been ready. As the groom I would expect you to know that."

"Kagome I-"

"No, save it Sesshomaru. You need to get your head straight. Oh, and Rin sent me because it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

I thought about slamming the door behind me but the door was an innocent bystander, it didn't do anything wrong so unleashing my wrath upon it wouldn't do anything to make me feel better. It would only make a loud noise and cause others to ask questions, like 'why are you so mad at the groom', or even just mad in general, or the classic what did the door ever do to you?

I'm not in the mood to be interrogated so slamming the door was quickly swept to the back of my mind. Instead I shut it quietly taking deep breaths as I made my way towards the bride's room. I can't show up fuming it would send Rin into panic mode and she'll be too worried thinking that something's wrong with Sesshomaru to concentrate on anything else. It's not my job to tell her that Sesshomaru doubted her it's his.

"Kagome, there you are" _great, things just keep getting better. _

"Ah, Inuyasha, going to see Sesshomaru I assume?"

He frowned, or was he already frowning?

"No, actually I was coming to see you."

Great, so much for sending him on his way it seems as though he's already accomplished his quest.

Why did it have to be me?

"Oh, well here I am." I smiled, or well tried to. He wasn't buying it. He never does I don't even know why I bother with him anymore.

"What's wrong?"

This is it, exactly what I was talking about, interrogation. Something I'm not in the mood for.

"What makes you think that something's wrong?"

"You're eyes" he mumbled brining his hand up to my face as if to emphasize his point but froze at the last second.

_My eyes… what about them?_

I honestly don't know what he's talking about I looked in a mirror before I went to see Sesshomaru, I don't look like I've been crying I look fine.

He's just trying to mess with me.

"The color of your eyes for some reason always gets brighter when you cry."

* * *

><p>"Kagome, oh thank Kami, is Sesshomaru okay?"<p>

I nodded, offering Rin a small smile unable to trust my voice. It would give too much away and I don't need her worrying when there is nothing to worry about. The sudden unease is Inuyasha's doing, not Sesshomaru's.

All my life I thought I was crazy because I always thought that my eyes were brighter when I cried. No one ever noticed before… before now.

Inuyasha is invading my territory. Something he's been working on since we met at the beginning of Rin and Sesshomaru's engagement, but now he's actually crossing over, he's not just attacking the border anymore.

No, he broke through and he's starting to invade the city.

My city…

Why is this happening?

How could this be happening?

It's not fair; it's not fair at all!

Why would he of all people waste so much time noticing one small detail, ABOUT ME?

It's unthinkable, completely unacceptable.

I can't allow it, I don't approve of such actions, such time being wasted on something so pathetic.

"Kagome, hello earth to Kagome are you in there?"

"Yes Ayame, I'm here." I muttered a bit annoyed.

"Good," she grabbed me pulling me towards the door "you got to get into position you walk out first yah know" she grinned, winking.

(I don't know if the maid of honor walks down the aisle first or not really. I know nothing about weddings.)

I nodded almost unconsciously; yes, I've walked down the aisle with Inuyasha tons of times, but this time is different, this time is the last time and the most important time considering that this is Rin's wedding day.

There'll be no more of this.

Allowing a small smile to take place I walked up to Inuyasha refusing to look at him. My gaze was unbreakable and focused straight ahead that small smile still locked in place, also unbreakable. I was ready, I was smiling and focused, and this is it.

"Yeah it is" shocked I looked up at Inuyasha. _So much for unbreakable…_

He just smiled at me before linking our arms and walking forward, music was playing and all eyes were on us until we reached the end where Sesshomaru was standing his eyes filled with emotion. Inuyasha released me and I instantly felt cold.

Stupid weather, you think that of all times to have a wedding someone wouldn't have one outside in the fall at 8 A.M.

But then again this is Rin's wedding…

What else should I expect, literally, I mean it's Rin we're talking about.

"Kagome" I shook my head ridding it of all thought. I looked up my gaze meeting Sango's, looking past her I saw Ayame and Kagura standing with us too. I guess I spaced out for a second.

The music changed and I knew it was time, everyone stood and waited. At the first glimpse of Rin walking towards us I knew that this was it. This is her fairytale wedding and it couldn't be more perfect.

I looked at Sesshomaru and to my surprise he was smiling full force almost as if he had no control over it, hell I doubt he did, His smile was radiant, contagious, just like Rin's and I couldn't help but smile too. The poor lucky bastard has no idea what he's getting into.

Rin's so lucky to have someone that will always love her then again she's worth it she of all women deserves love. She's worth it one hundred percent.

I never thought that there was a man good enough for her she's always been too special, too perfect, and too pure for anyone but Sesshomaru isn't any ordinary man and he's for her, her match as she calls it and I couldn't agree more.

I watched silently as she stood before him tears streaming down her face while placing her hand in his.

Sesshomaru is good for her and I know that he's going to tell her because he's just that type.

* * *

><p>"Kagome, hey earth to Kagome" Spinning around I came nose to nose with Izumo, literally. He was so close I could feel his breath brush against my cheek. Taking notice of the unwelcome closeness and the crowd that we are in fact standing practically in the middle of I stepped back looking anywhere but at him.<p>

"Come on now Kagome" he murmured stepping closer, the vows and speeches and cake cutting had ended hours ago. They morning turned to afternoon and afternoon had turned into evening. Everyone was still present now drinking and dancing and enjoying themselves probably for as long as they like.

This was time for fun and celebration and yet I don't feel it still, as I hadn't earlier in the day, because this and everyone here had not yet ended.

"Dance with me" he tried again stepping a bit closer as I continued to step back, the smell of alcohol in his breath making my stomach turn for the worse.

"I'd rather not" I turned, ready to walk away not knowing why I hadn't as soon as he spoke my name when a hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks, and whipping me around to face the person the hand belonged to.

"Izumo" I growled pulling my hand back from him, disgusted.

"Come on Kags dance with me" he grinned his famous lop-sided grin which was a for sure lady killer but I know better. Better than all of those poor unfortunate girls that fall due to their weakness against its powers.

"I believe the lady had denied you once already."

Great, can this get any better, is Kami and the whole freaking universe against me, have I not suffered enough because of them?

"Bankotsu, I can handle this" He looked at me, doubt in my abilities to free myself from the situation clear in his eyes.

_Must he have so little faith in me?_

"I'm sure you can, but still it's rude to keep bothering someone who has already turned you down once."

I sighed, this is just lovely. Just freaking lovely if you ask me, now if Hojo were in this conversation we could have a party and we'd call it a blast from the past, or battle of the ex's whichever one sounds more appealing.

"Is there a problem here" I shuddered cursing Kami as I turned around to clarify what I was hearing, hoping dearly that I was in fact just hearing things. Sadly, that did not appear to be the case because standing behind me was Hojo. I was now currently standing in the middle of my ex boyfriend/fiancés and at my sister's wedding too, oh the irony of it all.

Bankotsu was glaring at Izumo who was glaring as him as well while Hojo was staring at me trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

Okay karma or whatever the heck is behind this you got me. This is awkward and I would really like to go now. I don't know what I did to deserve to be in a situation like this but whatever it was you can be sure that I am dearly sorry, now please make it go away. Please?

"I was just asking the girl for a dance" Izumo huffed clearly getting annoyed.

"Well what if she wants to dance with me" Hojo grabbed my shoulders and pulled me closer to him.

"Okay I really don't feel like dancing so please go away. All of you" Hojo's hands returned back to where they belong, which is anywhere as long they aren't touching me. Bankotsu looked amused and Izumo didn't seem to be all that happy.

"I don't care if you wa-"

"I believe the lady asked you to go away, all of you if I recall."

As if my life couldn't get any worse right now.

Inuyasha of all people had to come to my rescue.

"May I have this dance?" I looked at him, seriously wondering if he was kidding or not. I starred at his outstretched hand for a second. Things really can't get any worse from here and with that in mind I took it. What magical force made me do it, I have no idea but if someone up top wants to laugh at me then I might as well let them laugh now so I won't have to deal with it later.

It was as if we teleported to the other side of the room I was amazed at how fast Inuyasha had successfully dragged me away from the scene. It seemed almost unreal I swear that I only blinked and then they were out of sight. Lost in the crowd, most of them being Sesshomaru's business partners.

"Are you okay?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"I swear Kagome, we had this conversation earlier. What I mean is that you looked like you were hurt, I don't understand your relationship with those people but it doesn't seem to be a pleasant one." He was spinning me around now, I saw Kikyou glaring at me from somewhere in the crowd that was just standing around and drinking, She was stuck in a conversation with one of her new business partners and she's been eyeing Inuyasha all night. Clearly wanting to dance with him or well maybe a little bit more than just dance with him.

"Yeah, my relationship" I muttered breaking out of Inuyasha's hold and tearing my eyes away from Kikyou's form making my way through the crowd to the double doors that led outside, to a place of peace, of freedom compared to the prison this ball like room seemed to be. This room filled with drinks and people and music with lights everywhere and curtains and beautiful ornaments that hung from banners and other decorative like stuff.

Oh and Kikyou, the woman who has made this whole wedding planning crap miserable for me since Inuyasha seems to take no interest in her but yet can't seem to find time to leave me alone. She deserves a category of her own.

The wind blew slightly but it wasn't too cold at the moment and for some reason I wasn't alarmed by the couples spread out all over making out. Instead I walked right past them, past the hill where Rin and Sesshomaru said I do, even past Sango and Miroku who were happily making out as well.

The moon and stars lit up the sky, there was nothing but some clouds, and they weren't hanging around here, leaving me with only a field of grass to occupy my mind as I concentrated on my footing. The driveway which led to the busy streets seemed tempting, I could leave and make this all end but I felt drawn to the tree, the one random lonely tree that sat on the other side of the field. Well, it's a yard but it might as well be a field, it's big enough.

Perhaps I and it are alike in some messed up way. I mean, it's all alone and no one seems to pay attention to it, some may visit it like me but do they really care for it, I mean it's a tree for crying out loud! There are tons of them so why would this one be special. Its branches are bare every day of the year; it's plain and useless, might as well be a giant pile of dirt, nothing just taking up space. It holds no value it has nothing to offer; no one would want a tree like this one.

So maybe I've finally lost it, comparing myself to a tree. How can I not though when it and I are so alike. There a tons of girls out there like Rin and me, I'm nothing in comparison to girls like her sort of like how this tree is nothing in comparison to other trees.

Absolutely positively nothing practically useless to the world and those in it I mean it just sits there doing absolutely nothing.

Kikyou, even though she's rotten on the inside her outside appearance is strong and graceful. She would be a beautiful tree and provide fruit for villages and such, though not one as good as Rin's tree would. No the fruit that Kikyou's tree would grow would be rotten on the inside just as rotten as she is but on the outside it'd look delicious. Something that everyone would want to eat, perhaps she would be an apple tree. Ha, rotten apples sound like Kikyou alright.

Rin, she would be a Cherry tree they definitely fit her and her husband, Sesshomaru well he would be a willow tree strong and wise. I don't know what makes them wise but I guess the best time to think is when sitting under one. For some strange reason they just make thinking easier so yeah, wise like Sesshomaru.

Sango would be a Cherry Blossom tree she's beautiful inside and out and her inhuman like strength really makes people stop and stare, she has her ways of getting someone's attention one could say.

Kagura would be a plum tree unique and well unique.

Me, I'd be this pathetic crazy thing standing before me. I mean I'm comparing the people I know to trees, including me so yeah, I guess I might be a bit crazy or well odd. Yeah, I like odd better than crazy or insane.

Kikyou have apples to give. Rotten ones but still, she has something to give.

Rin has Cherries.

Sesshomaru gives wisdom.

Sango provides beauty and demonstrates strength.

Kagura is unique in every way not to mention she'd provide plums and smell really good all the time.

They all have something to give, to provide to someone, but what do I have.

What does this tree have?

"Beautiful isn't it."

"Beautiful, hardly" I scoffed looking away. How can he say such a thing?

"Really Kagome You don't think that it's beautiful?"

"Inuyasha that thing is useless it doesn't even provide shade. It's weak and most of its branches are missing or broken obviously it has lived a long and hard life and now it is falling apart. How on earth can that be beautiful? I don't understand why Sesshomaru hasn't had the thing torn down yet."

"Exactly, it may be broken but it hasn't completely fallen apart. That is what makes it beautiful, it's inspiring."

I scoffed again looking up at the tree I was comparing myself to seconds ago. Apparently it and I have absolutely nothing in common. It already has more than I do if it has inspiration to give.

"Yeah I guess it is."

"Wait, where are you going?"

I sighed turning but not fully facing Inuyasha "I'm going away isn't it obvious?"

His gaze practically cut through me I really wish that he would just leave me alone.

"Kagome I want to know what's wrong."

What's wrong, what's wrong is this, him Bankotsu, Izumo, Hojo, Kikyou, this whole freaking operation is what's wrong!

I wanted to say those words, I wanted to just tell him and leave because if he knows then he'll stop trying to figure it out but I couldn't. They froze as soon as I opened my mouth to answer him.

"Why the hell do you want to know what's wrong. Why should I tell you anything?"

"I don't see a problem with wanting to know you Kagome. I've been trying this whole fucking time to get to know you but you get defensive every time I do and deem me the bad guy. I don't see what I've done to make you hate me!"

"So, the least you could do is tell me what the hell is wrong with you."

The least, the least I could do is tell him what's wrong huh. So that's how it is.

Thunder roared in the distance I guess those clouds are heading this way after all.

"I don't owe you anything Inuyasha because I haven't done anything."

"Oh stop the bull shit Kagome. You've been treating me like shit since I met you and I don't know why."

"It's your own fault you've been bugging me since I first met you and I don't know why."

"Ever thought that I was trying to be nice?"

"People don't just try and be nice to me Inuyasha. You know I was excited when I first heard that Rin was getting married and now that it's happened I just wanted this to end all of it. I want Izumo, Bankotsu, and Hojo to go awa-"

"Those guys you were taking to before? Who are they?"

"Well let's see two of them are my ex fiancé's and the other is my ex boyfriend."

"Ouch, tough crowd I suggest you stay clear of that one"

"Thanks" I muttered rolling my eyes. I wonder what crawled up his ass in the last two seconds we've been yelling at each other. Thunder roared again this time it was louder, I could see the appearance of clouds in the distance it shouldn't take them too long to get here even the wind's picked up since I came outside.

Soon this will all be over.

I looked at Inuyasha he hasn't said anything and I am sure that he's not going to. He looked frustrated, like he was battling with himself as the wind blew his hair around wildly his golden eyes fierce and angry. He almost looked like his brother, almost. He definitely got the frown down, that's for sure.

"Here," I starred at his jacket as if it was strictly forbidden to come into contact with it.

"Oh come on Kagome it's practically freezing out here." I looked from the jacket to him and then back again.

"I don't want to owe you anything Inuyasha."

"What the hell you won't owe me anything"

"I'm sorry but your word on that isn't good enough"

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair obviously frustrated. I don't even understand why I'm still here. The conversation ended, it was pointless actually. Neither of us really made a point…

"Fine then, answer me one question and we'll call it even okay right here right now."

An answer huh… it doesn't have to be the answer he's looking for. I looked at his out stretched hand again the jacket dangling inches away from my face.

"Fine" I mumbled taking it from him, it was still warm, and I found myself clinging to that warmth as if my life depended on it.

"Okay now my question" I nodded encouraging him to go on not really caring.

"I get what your problem is with those guys, I mean obviously things didn't end so well between you and them but what's your problem with me? Why am I so bad?"

"You really don't see it?"

He looked at me confused "see what Kagome?"

How… how can he not see it? They did, Rin has… everyone does so why not him.

Thunder went off again the wind picked up I felt like I was going to be blown away though my feet were bolted to the ground, my gaze fixed on the tree before us.

I almost jumped at the touch of Inuyasha cupping my cheek I… I was crying. I hadn't realized that I had begun crying, again.

"See what exactly?"

He was close, closer than Izumo was but I couldn't pull away from him my body just wouldn't listen to me.

"You don't see me" I whispered starring into those amber orbs searching them for any sign of understanding but all I found was confusion. He really doesn't see me…

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I have to go." Shedding off his jacket I quickly shoved it into his hands before sprinting across the field and down the street. Inuyasha's voice calling me to come back was drowned out by the roaring thunder.

I was finally free of this.

* * *

><p>Groaning I rolled over glaring at my phone, this is the fifth time it's gone off, in a row! It's only been two hours since the wedding and someone was already calling me.<p>

Picking it up I checked the collar ID

Takashi flashed across the screen, hitting the reject button I threw it across the room and took my regular position letting sleep come to me.

* * *

><p>Sighing I went through my inbox which was spammed with messages from Rin, Sango, Ayame, Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha, and yes, even Sesshomaru. Am I really that pathetic? To where Sesshomaru even has to message me because I haven't gotten around to replying to anyone else. It's only been a week since the wedding and I've been crammed with work. Akito obviously was the wrong person to leave in charge while I took time off to help my sister with her wedding and now I'm stuck fixing all of his mistakes while looking for a new assistant.<p>

Hitting select all I deleted every one of their messages not even bothering to look at them. I'll just call them or something later it'll be easier than going through 943 e-mails that are probably a mile long.

I don't even understand why I'm hiding from Sango, Ayame, Rin, and everyone else. Well, it's not hiding, I've just been busy. Too busy to get back to any of them, things will calm down eventually.

The phone rang again; the dang thing has been going off all day.

"Hello, this is Kagome speaking" I answered, bored.

"Hello, I'm calling about your ad in the paper, looking for an assistant, right?" the voice on the other end responded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes, would you like to come in for an interview?"

"Would I ever, just tell me when and where!"

"Meet me at Kari's Coffee Shop at one P.m."

"Okay! See you there!" then the line went dead. This person sounds pumped.

Mrs… or Mr…. wait, I forgot to get their name!

I looked at my phone, completely at a loss; I was so out of it that I forgot to ask them their name. Sighing, I grabbed my bag, as I started walking out the door my phone went off again, looking at the caller ID this time it read Sango, grabbing it I hit accept, sealing my fate.

* * *

><p>The sun was warm, it felt weird on my skin, for some reason I still couldn't forget the chill of the wind from Rin's wedding night. I couldn't forget the warmth of Inuyasha's jacket either. Sighing I glanced at the menu, this has always been my favorite coffee shop but coffee didn't seem to sound all that appetizing. My conversation with Sango on the way here had left me feeling uneasy I needed something to calm my nerves.<p>

"May I take your order?"

"Yes, I'd like some Paris tea, with honey"

"Is that all?"

"That'll be all, thank you." Without another word the waiter left, taking my menu with him. I scanned the street, wondering who it is that I am going to be meeting with. Everyone looked the same, I don't know how I'll ever find this person.

"Are you Kagome?" Looking up my eyes met the deepest teal eyes I've ever seen, fiery red hair, and the cutest baby face.

"Yes, I am, and you are?"

"I'm Shippou; I called you earlier about the job." He sat down, there's no way he could be more than 17, he looks so young.

"You're just a boy!" I shouted out, quickly covering my mouth afterwards shocked by my sudden outburst.

Shippou only laughed at my reaction, not surprised at all.

"I'm 18, if that helps at all. I need a job and your line of work seems interesting." He grinned, blushing.

_He's so darn cute! _

"Sorry, you're just so young." The waiter set down my tea and left, I hardly noticed his presence.

"I know. But I'm a hard worker, I won't let you down" his eyes said it all, he was telling the truth. There was this determination, something I hadn't seen in anyone else that I've interviewed, and I believed it.

"Okay Shippou, you have your shot, be at my shop tomorrow morning, six a.m. sharp." I grabbed my tea, chugging it down, the hot liquid burning my throat, but it was a pleasurable pain. A pain I could accept and manage. His eyes lit up at my words, I offered him my hand, grinning as he shook it.

Something is different about this boy.

* * *

><p>"Wow Kagome, that's amazing!" Shippou said in awe as he starred at the painting I had just hung up on the wall. My shop was small, but I put my best into every painting, this one has something that the others don't though, it's special.<p>

I stood back to admire my work, there's never a fault in paining, no matter what and this one was my all time favorite. It was a portrait of Rin and Sesshomaru on their wedding day, my memory of them standing at the altar, just as they said I do.

Nothing warmed my heart more than being able to do this for them. Rin had no idea that Sesshomaru asked me to do this and I can't wait to see what her reaction is going to be.

"Kagome, everyone's right, you're the best!" I laughed, Shippou has been working with me for about three weeks now and I'm sure if I let him, he'd take every painting home. He loves it, almost as much as I do. He's even sold some of his own stuff, which isn't something that I usually allow, but the kid has talent. I just can't let talent like his go unnoticed.

I looked at the painting hanging on my wall, I had put everything into this, spending many sleepless nights making sure it would turn out perfect. I looked at Rin and Sesshomaru, their expressions just as they were in that moment. I knew that this was the one, the painting that would change it all. In the background my eyes caught that tree, the one where I left Inuyasha standing. I hadn't meant to include it, but my hands have a mind of their own and they teamed up against me. I was powerless against them.

The phone rang, I swear the world would end if I ever shut my phone off for a day, just one day.

Poof, the world's gone.

Looking at the caller ID I smiled, it was Sesshomaru and I was more than pleased to tell him that the painting was done.

"Hey" I answered, unable to stop the grin that spread across my face.

"Well that was fast. About three weeks ago no one could get you on the phone." I had to roll my eyes at that. He still hasn't let me off the hook for worrying Rin like that. She almost cut their honey moon short because I wouldn't answer my phone.

In fact, all of the girls were coming over to my place tonight, to catch up, and interrogate me about Inuyasha. Apparently he spilled the beans on how I ran off on him, crying none the less. That was enough to start a panic frenzy between my friends and me not answering to e-mails or phone calls only added to the fire.

"Yes, well that's not the point, the point is that I finished the painting."

"Already?"

"Yes, what do you think I'd hold off on something like that, it's for Rin!"

"I'm impressed, when can I pick it up?"

"Today if you like" I can't help it; I'm so excited for him to see it.

"Alright, I'll get it while you are having… girl time." I laughed at that, Sesshomaru hated the idea of us taking Rin away from him for a whole night.

"Okay, I'll be sure to leave the shop unlocked then"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course, it'll be fine."

He mumbled something but I paid no attention, I was straightening the frame on my wall, I never thought that I was capable of doing something like this, capturing a perfect moment just from memory. It was unreal almost, and I'm afraid that it is going to disappear before my very eyes.

"Yea, bye" I muttered hanging up, setting the phone down. I'm sure that whatever he said was part of another lecture, I never knew that demons were so possessive when it came to their mates. Okay, I know they're possessive, but Sesshomaru takes it to a whole other level.

"It's beautiful" I jumped, completely shocked to hear another voice, especially one that isn't Shippou's.

I didn't need to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. I haven't been able to get it out of my head for almost a month. I felt the chill of the wind from that night and shivered, unsure of what to do. I knew that Inuyasha was still trying to get a hold of me, but I never expected him to come down to my shop. The whole idea of him coming here sounded so illogical. At least, until now that is.

Then again, I don't understand why I felt like I could hide from him here. It's obvious that working with his brother, I could change my name and move countries and he'd still find me if he wanted to.

_Only if he wanted to… _

"Thank you" I muttered, playing with my hands, fidgeting. My gaze once again fixed on them, even without facing him I couldn't look up.

I've gone over every possible situation and how it would go if I ever were to run into Inuyasha, what would be said, what reactions would take place, actions, everything. But I never had a scenario of him coming to my shop. No, they were all family gatherings and holidays. I never expected him to find me, to see him outside of some family event that Rin would drag me to. This seemed all too unreal and I'm in no way prepared to deal with this one situation.

Obviously I misjudged him. Terribly so, it seems that everything he does throws me off guard. He never does what I expect him to, what the others would have done.

He was close, just as close as he was when I left him that night, standing by that tree. I could feel his body heat burning into my back and it reminded me of his jacket, again I shivered, cursing my body and its stupid reaction to this man.

"I know" he whispered his breath brushing up against the back of my neck, making me twitch slightly.

Why must I react to everything he does?

I wanted to ask him what it is that he knows but I already felt myself stutter the words, so I kept my mouth shut hoping that he would explain.

He didn't disappoint.

"I know about your ex's." it was all that he said and I strained my ears, hoping for more. There was nothing more though.

His hands came around me, blinding my vision red. I couldn't stop myself from grasping the flower that was in his hands. It was a single, perfect, red rose. No man had ever given me a flower before. Its petals were flawless, red as blood, and it smelled so good.

I turned to thank him but he wasn't there. I shivered again as the cold of the room set in and sank down to my bones, making my teeth chatter.

"Kagome, who was that guy?" Shippou asked in awe and he poked his head into the room.

"I don't know Shippou, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? He gave you a flower."

I only starred at the young boy, confused.

"That means that you're important to him, right?"

I stood, starring at the rose in my hands. Honestly, I couldn't answer him if I wanted to because I myself don't know what I am to him.

* * *

><p>"Come on Kagome you can't avoid this conversation forever" Sango said, she had been insisting since everyone showed up at my place that we talk about Inuyasha. Of course, we agreed to catch up first, and I got to explain why I wasn't answering my phone or e-mails.<p>

I hated her for being right though, I can't avoid the conversation all night.

"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I sighed, in defeat.

Surprisingly the room was silent, I looked from Rin, to Ayame, to Sango, to Kagura and all they did was pass glances at one another, as if they weren't sure how to start the conversation.

"We're worried about you Kagome" Kagura started, everyone nodding in agreement.

_Okay, I can understand that. _

"You had some bad relationships in the past" Ayame continued.

Sango slapped her upside the head for bringing that up, they sure can be pains at times, but I know that they always have my back at least.

"You shouldn't avoid Inuyasha because of what happened in the past Kagome" Rin finally spoke.

I was confused, what does Inuyasha have to do with my past?

"Oh my goodness Kagome! He likes you!" Sango yelled, reading the confusion in my expression.

"Inuyasha… likes me?" I asked unsure.

Everyone gave me a'duh' expression, answering my question.

I mean, I thought that he might, but hearing it confirmed was something different. I sat, shocked, and confused, my heart racing in my chest, wanting to burst open. It felt like it was going to explode, or give out.

My gaze wandered to the rose that sat on my kitchen table, in a vase. It made sense, why he never does anything that I expect him to. It's because I never expected him to actually like me…

My friends were talking but I didn't hear them. I have to know, from him. I just have to know.

Jumping up I ran out the door, ignoring their calls for me to come back, or tell them where I was going. I have no idea where Inuyasha is, I don't currently have a phone to call him and ask, but I knew where I could go to think, to find answers.

The rain soaked through my clothes then again the wimpy little red dress that Rin forced me into when she got to my house wasn't much protection. It hardly went down to my knees. Which is fine with me, it wasn't as hard to run in as a knee or ankle length dress would be.

It felt like shards of ice were piercing my skin, until eventually I couldn't feel anything. I didn't stop running though my heart pounded loud enough for me to hear it, it drowned out the sound of the rain, gave me something to focus on as I ran, my body completely numb. Finally the driveway was in sight, the one that I ran down about a month ago, desperate to get away. Without hesitation I ran up it, and through the grassy field, hardly able to keep my balance with the mud latching onto my feet, trying to bolt them to the ground.

I was almost there, to that tree. That stupid pointless tree that he somehow found beautiful and it made me wonder if I might have been wrong. If in his eyes could this useless tree and I have something in common?

I stood, my feet sinking into the ground, which was currently flooded.

I remembered what it felt like to walk in on Izumo and Kanna fucking each other's brains out minutes before we were supposed to get married. The devastation and shock that consumed me in that moment, I was so stupid. To be getting married at the age of 18. Right out of High school to a man I've only been dating for a year. Stupid is what it was.

I never looked at another man until I met Bankotsu but that was a lost cause, I couldn't live up to his expectations, I just couldn't be good enough for him. Those words tore me apart I had finally gone out and trusted again, believed in love, only to be rejected by the idea completely.

I felt the sharp stab that the memory leaves, tugging at the strings of my heart, and I felt like crying again. Maybe I already was, I couldn't tell with the rain like this.

Then there was Hojo, who didn't do anything wrong. Except for the fact that he doesn't believe in emotions, only logic, and I was the logical choice. That didn't go over too well…

"What does he see in me that they don't?" I whispered, looking up at the tree as much as I could without the rain landing in my eyes.

For the first time since Rin's wedding night I allowed myself to wish that he was here. I allowed myself to accept the fact that I wished that he would like me, that we could be something. I've spent this whole time denying it, hiding what I felt. I spent this whole time afraid of what might be, but now I needed to know, I have to.

_I need to talk to him. _

"Kagome, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

I spun around to see Inuyasha approaching me his jacket already stripped from his body, as if it would do much good for me. Soon it will be completely soaked through like everything else.

Still, he wrapped it around me, rubbing my arms as if the simple movement would instantly restore feeling into them, warming them up.

"Come on, let's get you inside." He tugged on my hand, but I didn't budge.

"I'm serious Kagome you're going to get sick standing out here in the rain like that. What are you thinking anyways!"

"What do I mean to you Inuyasha?" I couldn't control it, the words just burst out, and there is no taking them back.

His eyes widened in shock, for once it seems like I threw him off guard.

"Kagome" he whispered, his hand gently brushing my cheek, his expression softened, gentle. I leaned into the touch, his distant warmth, closing my eyes.

My mind screamed at me, telling me that this was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. It was like there was some magnetic connection between us, and I was powerless against it.

I opened my eyes to realize that he had embraced me, but I couldn't feel him.

Thunder roared in the distance and I let myself go limp, allowing him to hold me up.

Again, he didn't disappoint. He took my full weight as if it was nothing and I felt like I was floating.

He looked at me, rain drops dripping from his bangs, onto his cheek, traveling down his neck, before disappearing in the collar of his work shirt. It was white, and now completely soaked through, clinging to his form. I wish I could know what it feels like to be this close to him, but my body was still numb, just barely noticing his warmth.

He didn't say anything and I was incapable of speech at the moment, he still hadn't answered me.

"You are important to me" he whispered in my ear, the sudden warmth of his breath against my skin making me shiver.

I opened my mouth to respond but before words could escape his lips descended upon mine. They tingled, and I tried to move them with the rhythm of his, but I couldn't tell if they were moving at all. It felt like my lips were on fire, while frozen at the same time. Fire and ice, it was sweet, slow, perfect.

I had never been treated with such tenderness before, and I found myself leaning into him. I couldn't breathe anymore, and gasped for air as we parted. Inuyasha went on kissing my forehead, my cheeks, all the way down to my neck leaving a trail of fire burning my ice cold skin in the process.

"We need to get you inside" he said softly, picking me up bridal style. I didn't argue, I was still breathless, and had no strength to fight him.

This isn't how I expected or imagined things to turn out. Not how I pictured it at all, but I can't say that I'm complaining.

"What are we?" I asked, as he carried me across the giant field like yard, slow and careful, though I doubt he could lose his footing if he tried.

"Hmm" he pondered, and I felt my gut twist into a knot.

"What do you want us to be?"

I didn't know how to answer him we were at the house now. Inuyasha set me down as he opened the glass door, pulling me inside. My whole body tingled, the temperature of the room unknown to it. He sat me down on the couch, in what appeared to be a living room. I never figured it out, throughout the whole time we were staying here, planning the wedding. Almost every one of the rooms in this house looks like a living room, at least on this floor.

I sighed as Inuyasha disappeared from sight. He wasn't gone long though, he returned in a matter of seconds with a towel and a change of clothes. I didn't say anything, just grabbed them and headed towards the bathroom. He stayed silent as well maybe he was waiting for me to answer him. But what am I going to say?

I had no idea. Closing the door behind me I let his jacket fall to the floor in a heaping wet mess while trying to peal the skin tight dress off. After much fussing and a bit of complaining I finally got it off, the dress hitting the wall as it went flying from my fingertips, the momentum forcing me to slip and land on my butt.

"Kagome, are you okay in there?"

I knew I was blushing, I could feel every ounce of heat my body contains rushing to my face.

"Yea, I'll be out in a minute."

I sat there, not knowing if I should take my under clothes off as well.

_Ah, screw it. _

Pealing those clothes off as well I threw on the navy blue T-shirt he gave me and the black boxers. Collecting my wet clothes in a pile I opened the door, poking my head around the corner, looking for Inuyasha. The hallway was dark and there was no sight of him.

I wandered back to the room we came in through and found a blanket on the couch. Without hesitation I sat down, wrapping the blanket around me. It was soft, a shade of red and black, and huge. I felt like I was wrapped up in a cocoon, if felt nice. I didn't want to move. I was finally starting to get some feeling back in my body.

Inuyasha came in, blushing. He sat down next to me I'm assuming that he picked up my wet clothes. I wanted to say something to him, I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I don't know what to say to him. I don't know what he wants.

"Here" He said quietly, moving the blanket around so that we were both under it, his body a movement away from touching mine. I hadn't noticed that I was shivering and I found myself scooting as close to him as possible, trying to soak up every possible bit of warmth he has to offer. He was blushing I guess sitting on his lap threw him off guard. It was a nice change, not being the one thrown off guard for once.

Silence settled in but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable, it spoke for us. Words didn't seem to matter as much, they were a nice reassurance, but they didn't hold as much meaning as sitting here, with him.

His arms wrapped around me and I found myself resting my head on his chest. I didn't want to move, I don't know if I could move. My eyes felt heavy and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"What could we be?" I mumbled, drifting off into my own little world.

"Inseparable" I thought I heard him whisper, but there is no being sure. I could have imagined it. Darkness took over, all of my senses shutting down.

There was nothing but us.


End file.
